


I see you

by McNozzoFan



Series: Closer [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNozzoFan/pseuds/McNozzoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony's undercover op is discovered and Tony loses Jeanne Tim start to pay more attention in who he is "the real Tony" and they become friends and after that, he cannot control his feelings anymore... English is not my mother language so, please forgive me the mistakes. This is a McNozzo love story. SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins early in the season 5, more precisely in the second episode, so yes there are spoilers of season 5 and also some from previous seasons. I will try also be consistent with what was showed in the future in the series but I'll try my best to avoid spoilers, but there is no promise here as well.
> 
> About the episodes itself, well ... watching the serie I figure out that on the screen there is not necessarily the same timing of the reality, even if the episodes are aired in a weekly basis, it does not necessarily mean the timing between one episode and another is of one week, and the same applies here. That said, I want to remind everyone that this is a McNozzo story, therefore SLASH. I don't know how to rate it right now but I'm not thinking of nothing too graphic, just kissing, cuddle and sex innuendos without actually going there. So if this is not your kind of story do not read it.
> 
> I'd love to know your opinion then reviews are warmly welcomed. Seriously, you can criticize it (without offensive words of course), the critics will surely enrich my ideas and I can even review some of them.
> 
> As I already said, english is not my mother language, please forgive me the mistakes. I actually, would be glad to have some help if someone is interested to Beta it for me just PM me.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> N.

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

Tony had no answer for McGee ten minutes ago, as well as he had no answer for himself right now. Did he love her? Anthony DiNardo, surely... Anthony DiNozzo, who knows? Tony thought as he cleaned up the mess he caused on his shirt tearing down that sandwich. And, no, he wasn't crazy. Yes, he knew that Anthony DiNardo and Anthony DiNozzo were the same person, but they also were different. DiNardo, wasn't an absent father, he hadn't lost his mother as a child, he had never been rejected by the love of his life... except now… of course, but that does not count since Jeanne left only after she discovered his undercover op so, technically, she left DiNozzo and not DiNardo. Well ... actually, she hadn't exactly left, since she had given him a choice, which brings back McGee's question... If he really loved her, he wouldn't think twice, would he? Well, Anthony DiNardo, a Cinema's professor whom would be professionally better anywhere but DC, whom wasn't a federal agent, who wasn't used to chase dirty bags and never meet the dark side of people. The one whom had NOT found at work the safety, the union, the family support that supposed to come from your own family.

Yes, because Anthony DiNozzo didn't found only a job but a family at NCIS. A family which he had refused an irrefusable promotion... For this family he would die every day, for this family he would continue being the class clown only to make their days easier… and… it was because of this family he had found the strength to get up every day, despite all his misfortunes. So, yes, Anthony DiNozzo needed to think more than twice, a thousand times, actually, before leaving this family. It was only at this point of his thinking that he realized the other agent in the bathroom looking at him puzzle and there was no chance that Tony DiNozzo would show his weakness, so he did what he always does, he made an outright lie without even blinking. "Interrogations are a little out of control I had to..." he was interrupted when the bathroom door opened and he turned around and saw Ziva slip inside. "I can't explain that." Tony finished watching his co-worker get out leaving them alone.

In fact he could explain that... oh ... how he could... Ziva was trying to take care of him, like a little sister take care of his older brother ... Yup ... this is what family does and while Ziva spoke Tony couldn't help but see the worry on his friend's eyes. Of course she was not subtle by saying things, except that she didn't know really what was going on. She didn't know that Tony has already done the same question more than once. And so far, the answer was pretty obvious. Wasn't it? But he would not let her know the real reason of his whirlwind of feelings, that wasn't fair to her, or to boss, or anyone of that bunch of people he considered his family. Why? Well ... since he had broken rule 10 he had to clean up his own mess ... Yeah, yeah... rule 45 was in place now and, of course, also because they were his family and he didn't want them to know ... well he didn't want them to know that there were a possibility of him leave. But Tony couldn't avoid his feelings, then Yes. Anthony DiNozzo loved Jeanne Benoir but, no, he didn't know if he loved her at the point of leaving his family. The family he has chosen.

" If this is a pep-talk, I give you a D-minus." Tony said after Ziva's not comforting speech.

"And right now, it is very clear you are still hanging onto her.." Ziva went on, because this is the only way she could make her partner get out from his defensive. But Tony remained expressionless as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I see the confusion. These are called 'feelings', Ziva."

"Feelings you need to let go."

Yes, Ziva was worried... no... afraid that he might abandon them, as well as him, she also had found a family in NCIS, because her real family was not, exactly, the kind of one to envy, but Tony couldn't help but feel pissed by his co-worker thinks more in herself than in him. Because the truth is… if she considered herself as part of the family, she should encourage him to do what would make him happy, shouldn't she? And maybe... maybe... this is Jeanne Benoir. But no, she tried to make him rationalize, make him see that his feelings should be shaped and directed to where he wanted it to be, instead.

"Didn't you tell me the heart wants what it wants?"

"No, actually I didn't"

"Well it does."

"Well, it shouldn't."

"Really. This coming from the woman who fell in love with the dead man walking."

Tony couldn't help but be cruel, he was tired, sad, tormented by his failure as agent and as person, and he had an option that he'd rather not want to have. He knew this moment would come, since the moment he realized his feelings for Jeanne, but it didn't mean that would be easy.

"You crossed the line, Tony." Tony saw the disappointment in the his friend's eyes, then she turned around and headed for the door. "Oh, I crossed the line?" It was his rhetoric, but only to see she unlock the door and pull it open. In fact he knew he had crossed all lines, even if he was hurt he knew how much that case had shaken his friend, he knew how fragile she had been and he knew how much it bothered her, but this wasn't his point. The point is that Ziva had also crossed the lines here... Okay.. she was family, she was a sister he never had, but still ...

Ziva ran into the door as McGee came in and he looked at her and clearly saw that something was not ok, then he looked at Tony puzzle.

"Don't ask." It was Tony's reply.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Figure out how much shaken Tony was with the end of his relationship with Jeanne, made Tim saw something else in his co-worker. Not that he thought Tony was the man "arrogant and socially repugnant" he had described his character Tommy, the one based on him in his book, but the truth is that he never looked into Tony, he had never bothered to look at behind the mask of playboy Tony wore every day at work, perhaps because he liked to see him as the funny guy and prankster who was always ready to make the day be better, even when it meant he would be the target of some of his jokes, or ... maybe because deep down McGee knew that this was Tony's intend, because it was clear for him that Tony was more than he used to show and McGee knew he always hide his problems with mastery, even more than Gibbs ... and, as much as himself. Tim knew that behind his fratboy mask Tony was, actually, reserved regards his private life... yeah ... funny to think that the more talkative of men he had ever known was reserved, but, yes, this was Tony's way to preserve himself. He used the words to hide his weaknesses… to hide whom he was.

But the point is that, even though Tony was not the fratboy he tried to demonstrate, Tim never thought he was, indeed, able of love, well ... everyone is capable of love except, of course, the Serial Killers, because, you know, Serial Killers have no feelings, so that's why they become serial killers, to be able to feel something ... ok he was rambling here. Coming back to his friend, so ... it was clear that Tony was a special person who cared about people, about friends, McGee remembered very well how he has acted as a real Abby's big brother when Tim was interested on her, back then, when they worked together for the first time, or when he suddenly showed up in McGee's apartment just to make him feel better when he thought he had killed that cop Benedict ... no... if there are something Tony wasn't, it was insensitive. But ... surrender completely to a woman, a passion... Well, that certainly surprised him.

He looked up and saw Ziva follow their co-worker, she was visible concerned about Tony ... and he would not be surprised to discover that she was in love with him, flirts and jokes in the office could be games for Tony, but maybe were not for the little Israeli. Tim could not remember when exactly this ... this Ziva's feeling started, but he remembered that they were even closer when Gibbs resigned... retired. Tim head slapped himself mentally correcting his mistake.

The fact is, at that time they three have become much closer, Tony bravely tried to filled the lack of Pappa Smurf and ... well ... Tim had his writing, the games, no issue of a failed relationship. All that helped him overcome the absence of the boss... but Ziva... she does not only wore a mask of strong person but she wanted to be that person, she struggled to be strong and independent ... but the truth is that she missed it all, all the family package, and NCIS somehow seemed to fill this in her life, and Gibbs departure was a very hard blow for her. Okay, Tim was rambling again, but what he really think is that even if Ziva and Tony were closer, Tim wasn't sure how close, but as far as he knew, Tony had no such feelings for Ziva and this was proved after Jeanne... but he wasn't so sure about Ziva.

The fact is that she was trying to help Tony, he didn't know if she was doing it because the feeling she might have for him, or because of her fear of losing him or just because she had become part of the family ... but The Senior Agent had shelled himself and Tim knew there would not be easy to do him open up ... And if there was something that Tim has understood during these years working with DiNozzo was how hard it was for him to talk about his own feelings, Tony always armored himself so damn well then move on without let people figure out his weaknesses... but this time it was different, he was trying to, but he was not able to hide his feelings and even if the mask was in place, the sadness in his eyes was visible and it was when Tim finally look deep into this other side of his co-worker. The side of a man capable of give love and being loved.

The beep of McGee's computer took him from his thoughts showing the result of the search for the dead official car. He read the information on the screen, stood up, walked around his desk and headed to the lab in order to give Gibbs the news, but stopped midway when something came to his mind... then he turned back and headed toward the men's room.

When McGee held the bathroom door lock to open it, he felt the same movement from the inside and quickly knew it was his friend whom stared at him for a few seconds then he knew something was not ok, because, they both Tony and Ziva were acting as if they were in a duel, a duel of words that hurt when it should cherish. They looked at each other puzzle then he saw the little Ninja leave with a hurt face as Tony said. "Don't ask."

Tim decided to follow his advice, so he didn't ask. He walked in and leaned against the sink next to Tony as he told him the results of the BOLO, yup, this was the excuse Tim was using to talk to his co-worker far away from the others, but after seeing the Ziva's failed attempt he realized there was no point to continue insisting on this road so he tried something else and spoke before Tony escape through the door.

"Tony". Tim saw the older man already-turn with his senior officer mask in place. "Yes."

"I ... well ... there's this girl who I'm dating and I want to... you know..." Tim said trying to sound casual, he did not want Tony to realize his intention to help him. And Tony's comment wearing that mocking smile, the one part of his playboy mask make sure he was successful.

"This is new Probie."

"What? I want to be more interesting to a girl?"

"No, you're dating a girl."

Tim rolled his eyes, as he always did with the comments of Tony and Ziva about his love life. "Will you help or not Tony?" Tim saw a flash of doubt and discomfort in Tony's eyes and for a moment he thought he would have understood his move to cheer him up.

"I don't know if I'm the best person to help you Probie." Tony said with a mixture of sadness and discomfort but also with such a sincerity tone that touched Tim, the Italian seemed to be fighting with himself, fighting a battle that there were no winners or losers. He definitely needed someone to talk to, and Gibbs was certainly not that person, Ziva perhaps, but she seemed to be too emotionally involved to do that ... therefore he had to try harder. "Movies, Tony." Tim smiled slightly on the corner of his mouth with Tony's confused look then he started talking gesturing with his hands and shaking his head at the same time trying not to look at the senior agent's eyes, otherwise, the he would definitely figure out he was lying, well it was not a big lie since Kelly really like movies but he didn't exactly need any knowledge to be more attractive to her at all.

"Kelly is fanatic with movies as much as you Tony ... huh... movie passionate expert..." Tim correct himself as Tony narrowed his eyebrow then paused for a second to see a more relaxed Tony. As he was satisfied with the amusement in his friend's face he went on."... She likes to talk about it ... you know ... the actors, storylines, features and their productions." Tim was happy to see that Tony's smile slowly switch from the big fake I'm-happy-happy-even-if-my-life-is-crap one to a real smile for the first time since his op had been discovered. Tim rolled his eyes and sighed before saying what he was about to say. "... I can't follow her, you know? I don't know the movies she use to talk about and I know nothing about makeup, camera angle or assembly..."

"Timothy Mcgee, you are admitting that you are completely ignorant about something?" Tony interrupted his friend, glad to be expert in something that Tim wasn't. Yeah, yeah... even if Tim was still new as a field agent and Tony always tease him about that, about how much good senior field agent he was, the truth is that Tony was nothing more than a cop... okay... a Damn good cop, but that's it. But Tim... Tim was the guy who has graduate on Jon Hopkins and MIT his brain works as a computer, his knowledge was not only math or computer things, his expertise is from physics, through botanical and yet there was something that Tony had more expertise than him. His smile was large and did reach his eyes now.

"No. Yes... Okay, maybe. Tony, please."

Tim saw the older man thought for a few seconds, he couldn't know what was going through his mind, but he was almost certain that Tony was inclined to accept the proposal.

"With one condition."

"No."

"I didn't say what condition, yet."

"And I'm sure that is something I will not like."

"Hey, I've done something you didn't like?"

"Super Glue."

"Ok, but not this time, I'm just curious ..."

"Curious about what."

"How did you lose your virginity."

Tim raised an eyebrow and twisted his mouth staring at Tony who had prank eyes. Ziva have been tease him about that for weeks now, but Tim said nothing, not because there was some embarrassed secret but McGee had always been discreet about this things and nothing had changed. And Tim also have fun with his co-workers tentative to know his side of him.

"And?" Tony cut Tim's thoughts.

"Okay, but you can NOT tell Ziva."

"My lips are sealed." Tony spoke playfully smiling as he walked out of bathroom casually making Tim be sure he would not maintain the promise.

"Tony?" Tim said skeptical, as he followed Tony. But, actually he didn't care. He even liked the jokes of his colleagues, it used to bring lightness to the heavy days of handle dirty bags and made that job easier.

"My home after we wrap up this case. Bring the pizza."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story, thanks for the kudos and to bookmarks!!! :D :D   
> Here is another chapter hope you like it.

Tony entered the house soaked again, but nothing could be worse than the emptiness he felt... He shook his head several times trying unsuccessfully dry himself.

"Tony". He turned his head around and saw his friend point the remote control to the fireplace and switch it on. He smiled lightly with the corner of his mouth, Tim couldn't find better opportunity to use the advanced control system existing in that house. Tony then walked toward the fireplace and sat down nearby it. The cozy fire warmed his body then tony looked back at his friends, his family ... They chattered happily and watch their happiness made him happy too. Tony saw Ziva smile relaxed and remembered when he first met her, how she was serious, committed but sad, and see her relaxed smile was...warmed him somehow. Tony sighed and a wave of remorse invaded his stomach when he remembered what he had said to her hours before in the bathroom. He had crossed the line... yes… he was suffering and she had said things he didn't want to hear, but she was right ... well ... not the control feelings part, no one can controls their feelings, perhaps for a while, but for sure not forever. In his case, for six years then Jeanne happened and he couldn't hold himself anymore, because during all these years he never went forward in a relationship, no matter how much he has enjoined a date, mainly if he had enjoined a date or how much loneness he was feeling he never ever committed in a relationship. But then Jeanne… he did not only enjoin the relationship between the two of them, the lightness and brightness she had brought to his life but he was looking for it, he was willing to risk all the hard work he had been done during all these years in order to don't left his heart be hurt anymore and, yes, that only happened because he was in an undercover op and he couldn't simply dump her, and meet another waitress, nurse, doctor or whoever... but he lost himself and Ziva was definitely right on one point, he had to move on.

Tony looked around and saw the Nelson's holding their baby in their arms and kissing him, he couldn't help himself and wondering how that tiny being human was able to make them risk everything, someone whom they dedicated an unconditional love for, even before they know him, even before carry him up in their arms, only to have him in their arms with them. Tony shrugged, that case had really shaken him, but if he was honest to himself he had to admit that he was only postponed an illusion of a beloved Tony and a bored happy life... because deep down he knew he has already given up few weeks ago, actually. Since his car has blown up and with it blown up his op, his hopes, his future, his dreams...

Tony open the letter that Jeanne had left, then looked back at his family, the family he had chosen… and he saw Gibbs also smiling in one of the rare moments he smiled. The boss had been hard on him, and put him to make all those calls to people who that girl had cheated, was cruel. But Tony knew what's his intention, Boss wanted to help him to overcome his deception, and he had to admit that listen to all the complaints and all the hurt that girl made those men felt made him understand Jeanne, understand why she had left . It was hard, hard to listen and even harder for him to accept that he had caused such pain in the woman he love then he also understood why she couldn't stay… with him… for him. Gibbs didn't know what Jeanne had asked him, of course, well ... it's Gibbs we are talking about, and Gibbs always knows everything, but, nooooo ... there was no way he knows what Jeanne had written in that letter.

Tony looked again at the letter in his hands then looked back at his friends ...

McGee looked away for a moment to find Tony's countenance lighter almost resigned and he nod slightly and smiled at his friend reaffirming he could count on him. Tony nod back even lighter that he was sure no one but Tim noticed. Tony knew that Tim was trying to cheer him up since the moment he entered the bathroom earlier that day to talk about that lead he got, and he didn't fail on that, because Tony was feeling, somehow, happy…. happy to see his friends try so hard help him even if this mess was all his fault. All of them, each one in their own way, has a common purpose: make him feel better. What they never knew was the internal debate that Jeanne has promoted when she left that letter... He loved her a lot, he loved her in way that he thought he would never be able to love again, but then, thinking of the recent events, the looking for a house thing and the whole move together debate, and how he had felt when she pushed him to BUY a house... that definitely frightened him and… yes… he had wondered about change his mind and turn back his proposal. Yes because, although he loved her, he was not ready, and he wondered how much he really loved her if he wasn't ready and he definitely didn't want to leave everything he had here, he didn't want to leave who he was, his job, his friends... no… his family, his NCIS family. Then Tony looked at the letter in his hands once again.

"I will not come back, you will have to choose."

He had already chosen, actually, he had chosen when he told her the whole truth, when he sat on that bench and watched her leave, since the moment he had decided to return to NaviYard and not run after her asking for forgiveness. He just didn't want to accept it... He did not want to accept that he was no longer able to drop everything for someone… for a love… He didn't want to accept that, even if spend time with Jeanne was wonderful and perfect, and even if he had loved each moment they had together, yet, he was not able to loosen up and surrender, completely, as he had done once ...

Will he ever...?

Tony dropped his thoughts there, it doesn't matter... the only thing that really mattered was that it was not this time. Tony held out the hand he had kept Jeanne's letter and drop it on the flames which emanated from the fireplace by his side.

Someday maybe ... but not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I tried to translate Tony's feeling at that moment, but I confess that when I saw this episode it was hard to me to understand why he didn't leave with Jeanne if he loved her. Really, because since he had found that letter in her house I was expecting it turns out of something big and deep, I was expecting her hurting him in a way that he couldn't handle himself, and it was the completely other way around, and he was the one whom didn't chase his happiness. Well… okay… I only could understand part of it few seasons later, but Tony is such a complex character who is difficult to get or understand. So here I tried my best to show part of his issues and part of his reasons.
> 
> This story still need beta, if someone is interested to help on that PM me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you all whom bookmarked my story and for all kudos and Hits. It made my days!!! :D :D
> 
> N.

Tim parked in front his friend's pompous building, he had been there only a few times since he had joined NCIS years ago, the first one was when Tony was recovering from the plague. Yes, because one thing is come to visit him at home when he was supposed be already recovering and another completely different thing was go to watch his friend dying in a hospital bed and be not able to do anything about it. McGee just couldn't face it, because as much as Tim did not seem to care, and, as much as he looked like a cold and distant person, the truth is, he needed to be distant, he needed to rationalize otherwise he was not able to do his job once he did not deal very well with loss feelings.

Tim's thought drift for a moment and went back to when Kate died, he sighed heavily, it was a shock, Tim only had the courage to go see her, because of Tony, Tony had teased him about be afraid of see her, but Tim knew that was Tony's way to help him out... Tim took a deep breath, remembering of that night, after go down to the autopsy basement and finally succumb to resignation, then Tony went with him to the nearest bar and they drank together, not that the younger agent had got drunk... since he took only a beer and several sodas, but the point is that Tony talked to him, helped him to understand, to accept and ... well ... move on, yes, because even knowing the risks that they used to be in every day, he didn't like to think about it, so whenever a team member was in danger, he split his brain and threw all his feelings, all his fear, anxiety and anguish in the back and focused on what was rational, what he could understand, equating and find a logical answer, Because when he didn't do that, when he let his feeling overcome his reason... it was a mess, as when Jim Nelson died in that ambush last year, he barely managed to do his job in that case, honestly, he hasn't done anything really useful, oh hell, he didn't even managed to understand a rhetorical question asked by Abby.

Tim sighed and leaned his head on the car's chair. Oh! How he would like to visit Amy, talk about Jim, tell stories, but after called her a few times and speak just for few minutes, his friend's wife make up some excuse and hung up, she finally got the courage to tell him to not call anymore, once his calls used to bring back her pain all over every time they've talked... McGee pressed his eyes shut and placed his forefinger and thumb against it trying to change the direction of his thoughts, he pulled himself together and focused again on the Senior Agent whom was waiting for him few floors up in the building at the other side of the street.

Tim picked up the pizza on the passenger car seat and went toward the building, he had also been there to take Tony home after that undercover op, when he and Ziva played a couple of Assassins. Tim still didn't believe of what the FBI agents had said about the sex between Tony and Ziva not be, actually, fake. Tim sighed as he checked the street before cross it. That was... no, no, definitely not, well, this is Tony who he was talking about and Tim couldn't picture him rejecting sex, but he could imagine even less Tony breaking one of Gibbs's rules... okay ... he had just breaks rule 10, but how he wouldn't after dating a woman like Jeanne for months? Of course, McGee did not know Jeanne , but looking the way Tony used to act when she called him? And how their relationship had shaken him? Tim assumed she was someone special. .. Yeah, Yeah ... Never assume, he knew it, but for God's sake, Tony... Tony... of all people, had broken one Gibbs's rules and left himself be involved and fall in love so madly... Because the devotion and respect the man felt for the boss, not even the most devoted Al Pacino's henchman in The Godfather was able to compete.

Tim left out a chuckle just to think of the last time he was at Tony's apartment ... On a Saturday afternoon, after they wrap up a case. Tony with his not really subtle and irresistibly annoying way, has convinced him to attend a marathon of The Godfather. Tim wondered how he had left Tony convinced him to do that at all... He buzzed at Tony's apartment and shook his head at the memory of that day. A dead sailor in Rock Creek Park. It happens the case led them to find missing children pictures in the Sailor's Computer and, after four terrible days decrypting many pedophile sites, putting up with Gibbs at the apex of his bad mood when everyone thought the sailor James was a pedophile bastard. Tony have found an old newspaper about a missing child and, with Abby's help, they have matched him with James's son.

A 5-year-old boy who has been taken while playing with his maternal grandmother at the park. At the end, turned out that Daniel's murderer was his son's kidnapper, precisely because he was close to discover his whereabouts. After breaking the dirty bag, and find the boy, now 15, imprisoned in his basement and, of course, bring him back, Gibbs gave the signal for them to go home. Ziva barely waited for Gibbs nod and without anytime she was already inside the elevator car heading down. And Tony, of course, went toward McGee who obviously was not as fast as his co-worker and sure enough, couldn't say no to the very special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

But worse than watching a sequence of powerful men with powerful gun fire and sexy women, was to hear Tony imitate the voices and faces every time Al Paccino showed up on the screen. Tim's smile widened with that thought, he had to admit, it was not that bad, actually, after that night, watching a movie without Tony became a little bit boring, because DiNozzo definitely was more than a viewer, he was part of the cast...

Tim decided put his thoughts aside when he heard his friend's voice the other side of the intercom "Yes?" Today was Tim's turn to distract his friend, even if it meant hours of argumentation talking about some absurdly impossible scene. "Tony, this is McGee." He said simply. "... McGeeee, come on up." He said and McGee heard the shrill sound of the door lock open out then he entered the building.

On the sixth floor Tim found Tony already at the threshold holding the door open, smile in place, waiting for him.

"Hello, McRomeo, I hope you have brought the correct pizza. Come on in ..."

"Yes Tony, sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese. And yes, I was in the Italian restaurant you asked, and I really hope that this story worths it because I was waiting for one hour for this pizza. One hour Tony, listening to a fat man across the counter yelling and gesturing with his hands, but without really paying attention to the orders and their order... Do you believe that, at least, two women's order came up before mine? " Tim left the pizza on the kitchen counter, he couldn't miss the opportunity to tease him, after all this is how their friendship was, who saw them talking could think they did not get along, okay they were not so close as best friends kind, maybe Abby was his best friend and his sister Sara, of course. As for Tony, Tim wasn't sure about who fulfilled that role, perhaps Gibbs and Abby too, she had that way of charming people and make everyone open up without restrictions.

"Ohooo... This is the true Italian spirit, McMoody ..." Tony said as he grabbed two beers in the fridge. "... and you can be sure you will not regret it, because this is the best pizza of the whole DC area..." Tony handed a beer to Tim and placed a hand on McGee's shoulders looking forward as he spoke solemnly. "... and if we will watch a classic we need nothing less than the best, because today, my friend, you will know what the real cinema is. " McGee just raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, but before he have time to bring back a rhetoric , Tony released him and returned to the kitchen to get the pizza, he didn't stop talking about the beauty of the cinema and its nuances or whenever he could talk about his expertise and, of course, McGee have asked Tony to teach him about it, gave the Italian even more reason to brag about it.

He sat on the couch and placed the pizza box open on the coffee table and despite having brought dishes he took a piece with his right hand and brought to his mouth, nodding to McGee whom followed him. Tim smiled and also took a piece of pizza and a minute later he watched Tony picks up the last film in the 007 franchise - "The Casino Royale", from on of the shelves, then Tim furrowed his brow disappointed. "Tony, I was not kidding when I said I needed to learn about cinema." He said incredulous as Tony bent down to put the disc in his DVD player in front of the coach.

"And, who is playing here McSceptical. This movie is not just a sequel, this is The sequel. The film which brings back the glory of 007."

"Ah-ha, with invisible cars, ice castles and villains who doesn't feel pain ... absurd inventions that have no meaning, you call it classic?! Seriously Tony?!"

"Hey, I'm the expert here McGoo, then shut up and learn from the master." Tony said playfully, as he walked back to the couch and pointed the remote control at the DVD player then dropped it on the table and picked up another piece of pizza bringing it to his mouth. Not long, after the credits begins to appear at the screen, Tony started point out a finger at the screen with his great and glorious smile.

"Can you see...?" He looked at the screen and back to his friend who looked confused. "You can already felt the beauty of this movie in the credits..." he talked as he moved his head between McGee and the TV across him at the living room "...look... the perfect and brutal Daniel Craig is no longer showed surrounded by women and with numerous shooting scenes but in two discrete scenes in black and white ..."

Tony paused for a few seconds to admire the next flash of images. "... Look, look .." he could not hide his excitement which made Tim happy because that was the goal. Make Tony forget his heartbreak, even if for a few hours. Tim stared at the TV screen frowning trying to understand what made Tony so excited. "This scene with raw and grainy photograph which shows our hero taking on a cold, cruel facade which will make him as effective." Tony kept talking gesturing with his hands while looking at the screen with a twinkle in his eye that showed how much he really liked it. Was not by chance that the Director Shepard chosen Cinema's Professor as his undercover op, he would certainly have no problem being discovered by that.

"Tony, you talk as if it was a mathematical confirmation of the string theory after to identify the existence of all the ten dimensions, which indeed will bring a whole new vision of science and the world as only three dimensions are known to man today... " Tony looked at McGee astonished."...no wonder you didn't lost your virginity yet, McSheldon."he said interrupting the complicated explanation of his friend about a theory that he only had heard of from a TV show.

"I'm not virgin Tony…"

"McGee, focus…" Tony interrupted him again "…Movies, Kelly, dinner and sex. That's why we're here for, to give you a chance to have a bit of social life and of course... sex." Tony frowned and looked at his friend from the top to the bottom, before looks back to the TV. Tim wasn't hot… attractive rather a sweet and kind way, and definitely beautiful and had this unique ingenuity that made him a... well ... it was captivating and his honesty and kindness was something no woman, or man, could resist, at least not those who wanted more than one night. Yes because he was a man to commit. Yes, he always played with the fact that his friend didn't do ONS and because he was looking for the love of his life, not just sex, but deep down he knew the younger man would find it at some point and Tony was sure that he would make this person happy and would be happy too.

The follows hours were incredibly nice, Tony looked at his friend by his side, who since his arrival did everything to make him comfortable. No questions or supportative words which only would make him feel sorry for himself. He was just there for him, with him, listening carefully his explanations about filming techniques, the Camera's angle, photography and, of course, an incredible and believable story. Sure enough, Tim didn't miss any opportunity to tease him and vice versa, and so filling all night with laughs, jokes what made Tony doesn't think about Jeanne and their failed relationship, for the first time, since he had saw his car explode in front of him.

Tony leaned over to pick up the beer bottle on the table ... "You, know McGee. Better watch out because this girl ..."

"Kelly" McGee completed for him.

"Kelly, she will be so impressed about you from now. Because seriously, after be tutored by Tony DiNozzo, there's no way she would not be impressed..." The older agent, leaned over and buried his head in the back of the sofa and put his feet on the table in front of him "... then she will not leave you anymore." And when he looked at his co-worker of the corner of his eyes and saw his friend roll his eyes as he always did and, the Italian noticed the mousse on his friend's hair already was no longer effective and his bangs hair had fallen on his forehead which made him incredibly cute, he shook his head and turned back to the screen in front of him. Have McGee and cute on the same phrase was not a good idea, Tony took another sip of his beer, but he couldn't help the smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story still need beta, so if you found any mistake, please, forgive me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. No infringement intended. The original characters and places mentioned are the product of the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to those living, dead, or undead is completely coincidental.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all kudos and bookmark and of course for read my story. This is a short chapter... I know!!! But, I didn't feel like include anything else but what I wrote in this chapter. I already wrote the next one, but I'm just working insome adjusts so I'll try don't take long.

Tony stepped off the elevator feeling a dozen glances in his direction, he turned his head slightly following those gazes discreetly and watched his colleagues not really try to hide their curiosity about the weak 'Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo'. Tony quipped himself. He continued walking towards his team's area, trying to keep himself indifferent at all that but he couldn't help look down avoiding eye contact with people around. Tony pressed his lips cursing about the office gossips. Well ... he would be hypocritical if he said he didn't enjoy gossip, he didn't even mind being the center of them, which most often emphasized his playboy character, especially the womanizer one. But this time was not the stupid asshole, selfish and insensitive Tony DiNozzo the reason of it, but the hurt, weak and heartbreak Tony DiNozzo who was exposed ... too exposed by the way.

Tony turned left just in time to see Gibbs divert his own gaze and slightly moving his head in a sign of understanding and compassion that made Tony's stomach tighten. He immediately looked at the man across the boss desk at the Bullpen, but McGee remained motionless as he typed in his computer, only his eyes moved from his computer screen at him, then back at his computer screen, with an expressionless face, what somehow, made Tony feel a little better, though, he knew that McGee was also worried. The night before was the proof of it, but he had this amazing ability to not let his feelings showed up in his face which, now, Tony was really glad about it.

The senior agent turned on his heel but couldn't help to look at the little Ninja at his left with the corner of his eyes, the discussion they had had yesterday, about his stupid and unacceptable error let himself be involved by an op and fall in love, was still vivid in his mind, he wasn't mad or upset, not really, but he wasn't feeling like talk to her, not yet. Ziva, unlike the others didn't disguise her concerned and disappointment look, he saw she straighten slightly rolling her shoulders as she looked at him while he dropped his bag next to his desk and walked around his cubicle with a falsely sober movement and sat behind his desk. Tony looked back at the boss who once again had looked at him but dripped look down at the papers on his desk just few seconds before the Senior field agent catch his eyes on him. Tony reached up and scratched his cheek as he looked back at McGee, but his friend was focused on whatever he was working on his computer.

"Good Morning Tony." Ziva looked directly at him and Tony looked back making a huge effort to remain even, which clearly he was not successful, and see they all feeling sorry for his emotional, professional and personal failure, was leaving him more than upset, he was getting really pissed. "Good morning," he replied dryly without bothering to demonstrate his bad mood which was emphasized with the big noise of his drawer being closed stronger than necessary, after he had put his gun in it, few seconds ago, but he didn't really care.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again before further worsen the situation. She knew that the previous day's discussion still bothered her friend and, even if he has been unfair to her, she knew how hurt he was and for the playboy Anthonny DiNozzo, it was an unacceptable sign of weakness. She had never seen Tony get involved personally with a case before, okay she was not referring to cases where one of their colleagues got killed ... like Kate and Paula, of course, these cases always made all of them get involved. But she knew that for more playful and seemingly uninterested he seemed... Tony cared... he always cared because he was sensitive ... yes, yes ... he didn't use to show it, but the Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was a sensitive man and a great friend and didn't accept injustices. But this was different, his friend was hit on his weakest point. The place which he protected from everything and everyone with all his strength. His heart.

Ziva looked at McGee who remained aloof and indifferent as ever, though his sixth sense said that there was something more in McGee, because despite his apparent indifference she knew he showed less than he felt. Ziva was usually very good at reading people and rarely was wrong in her analysis, but Tim ... Tim was unknown, but he had that nerdy and awkward way that people normally didn't give much attention but deep down he had a security, strength and confidence... and something else that Ziva still couldn't place it. She sighed and decided the best thing to do was get back to work, although, cold cases were always boring and didn't help to soften the heavy mood in the Bullpen that morning.

Tony leaned forward in his chair, rolled his shoulders and turned on his computer still hyperaware of the events around him, he was almost surprised to see the pop up from his message app on the right bottom on his screen.

Elflord: Did you know that 30% of women feel excited with physics and its theories like The string theory?

Tony chuckled with his friend's gesture to try to soften the tension around and make him more comfortable, and so far it worked. Tony quickly put up his fingers in the keyboard and started to type back.

Magnun87: Aha ... you made it up McLiar.

Elflord: I made it up?

Magnun87: You will make me believe that a girl would rather hear the nerd talk of a crazy theory than listening to a good, lightweight cinematic romance whispered in her ear.

Elflord: Not everyone has your futility, Tony.

Magnun87: HEY... You asked me help with your non knowledge about cinema to get this girl, Probieee ...

Elflord: Truth.

Magnun87: And don't say you weren't amused yesterday.

Elflord: I didn't say.

Magnun87: AHA ... Bond won you.

Elflord: Don't push, Tony.

Elflord: But ... I have to admit that you gave me a new perspective about 007.

Magnun87: I know what I'm saying, Probie.

Elflord: Sure you know, Tony.

Tony, could see Tim roll his eyes without even has to look at him by his side. The Senior Agent smiled slightly, an almost undetectable but genuine smile.

The noise of Gibbs getting up and walking wherever he had to go off, did Tony straighten up, close the message window and grab a cold case file that was on his desk waiting to be analyzed. This would not be the best of his days, but definitely would not be the worst too, because he knew he had friends, his NCIS family with whom he could always count on. And again he was sure he had made the right choice staying.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Tony, no matter how it happened, his motives or what led him to do that ... He killed a man and he has to pay for what he did."

Tony watched his friend frown as he spoke, he was sat in the edge of the bar counter, Tim on his right, but on the other side, what made him be almost in front of the Senior agent. Several days had passed since ... well ... since the fiasco of his last op ... and the office gossip about the sorrow DiNozzo had almost disappeared as new gossip began to emerge. That add up with the movies sessions between them, which turns out be really great and now already become part of their routine, has really helped Tony to be in a much better place then few weeks ago. Tim was nice, fun, and best of all… they understood each other… yeah… well… he knew that it seems strange that two people so different had such affinity, but the truth is that, although they are outwardly different, deep down they both had the same self-preservation needs, although Tony saw life a few tones more gray than Tim. Oh hell whom he was trying to fool… Many shades of gray…. most like dark dark gray, and somehow those nights with Tim to the watch a movie, have diner together or drinking in a bar were definitely bringing a little more color to Tony's life.

Today, however, they were not alone, Ziva had joined them, and as well as Tim she was sitting on his right beside Probie and facing the Italian. Yeah, because, this last case just sucks ... Boss was particularly crusty after a case that three women of his life met together which did his mood climb up some steps in the bad mood scale. And to make matters worse, the team walked in circles for days because the Lt. they had found dead in the Rock creek park had access to classified information and an affair with his C.O.'s wife but, four days and one weekend later, they had found out that his death was, actually, the result of a robbery. That's right, a 17 year's old boy had tried to rob him at the park while the Lt Wright made his daily jogging, he reacted, they fought, the boy held the gun that fired during the fight. A boy... a child... like he said… literally… sucks.

Tony took a sip of his beer while listening to the noise around the bar, which was particularly crowded that Wednesday. "I know McLawyer, I'm just saying it's not fair." Tony spoke nonconformist ignoring the waiter behind the bar who came refill Ziva's glass.

"I do believe that Lieutenant Wright disagrees with you, Tony." Pointed Ziva pragmatically, after thanks the waiter.

"Ziva has a valid point, Tony." Tim raised his right arm pointing his index finger towards the Mossad agent and then looked at his friend smiling provocatively.

"I'm just saying that this kid did not have many options, he always got the worse from life and, at some point, he decided to walk the wrong path, but he's not a murderer." Tony looked up at his disbelieved friends and once again tried to made his point. "Please, You were there, you heard the boy. He wanted the money to pay for his mother's medicine, but the lieutenant reacted and the gun went off... "

"Wait ..." Ziva brought her hand to Tony's forehead. "Let me see if you're not sick or anything like that." Ziva smirked at him and Tim giggled.

"Hey, I'm just saying that I saw into his eyes… the boy was sorry."

Ziva then took a sip of his drink and pondered the case. "Okay the boy didn't have many options in his life, okay he was desperate, okay the gun went off during the fight and okay he might even have felt remorse, but any of those things change the fact that he is a killer, Tony. He chose to take the gun that day, he chose to rob Lieutenant Wright and he, definitely, went on even when he knew things was out of control. So no, I do not share your sympathy." Ziva concluded without realizing the change in Tony's expression during her speech. Although, his co-worker were disguising perfectly fine with the spread of a big and fake smile that increased with every word spoken but which didn't reach his eyes. Tim, on contrary, didn't miss his friend's eyes blackness, as well as the lack of brightness in them. He also did not fail to figured out Tony's uncomfortably dancing in his chair, and sure enough the rhetoric came right away.

"The person's choices are reflections of the moment, is not possible to measure or evaluate how different your choices could have been based at different moments, there is a set of feelings, desires, fears ..." Tony hesitated, but before Tim had time to open his mouth the older agent spoke again, but his eyes no longer gazed his friends but the glass in front of him which he was calmly moving in circles around itself with his fingers. "Sometimes we are compelled to take certain actions that we know is not the right attitude and sometimes even knowing that our attitude can hurt someone, there is that moment, that split second that we believe that in the end, everything is gonna be alright, because sometimes... just sometimes... the ends justifies the means and even the most experienced people end up wrapped in a trap in which there's no return because you've gone too far, and anything, any different attitude will make it worse. " Tony finally brought the glass to his mouth and emptied its contents at once, as if that movement was his way of put an end to that conversation.

Tim tried hard to remain expressionless although he believed fail miserably, but the last thing he wanted was to let the Italian realized his compassion, because, Tony surely would confuse sympathy with pity and it wasn't pity what he was feeling, quite the opposite, Tim was happy to see that his friend was finally able to talk about it, he was probably heading toward the point to move on.

"We are no longer talking about that boy, are we?" Ziva's comment took McGee out from his thoughts and he couldn't help but close his eyes and lightly shake his head 'Wrong move Ziva' the younger agent thought. "Of course not Zee-va" Tony has further widened his fake smile, he shrugged and waved to the waiter to bring a new glass of beer before continuing. "Ashton Kutcher, Amy Smart, Melora Waters ..." Tim saw the bright slightly come back in his friend's eyes as he said those names probably cast of a movie that Tim had never heard, while the overly fake smile widened on his face. Ziva, however, frowned, clearly confused by the reaction of his colleague. "Evan Traborn, back in the time and change one of his and his friend's decision at a crucial moment of his life, making his future has a 180 degrees twist..." Now, Tim had joined Ziva puzzle, okay, maybe not so confused, he knew Tony was deflecting, and he knew it was the plot of a movie, but which one?

"C'omon guys ..." Tony slammed his hand on the table in a disbelief gesture about his friend's movies lack of knowledge. "The Butterfly Effect" he finally said taking them out of their miserable torture. "One of the best scripts about back in the time ever seen ... Okay, okay, Back to the future has its merits, but still ..."

Tim smiled with the corner of his mouth to see his cue to smooth things out. "You're telling me that, indeed, there is a movie which talks about Chaos Theory and one of its most amazing discoveries... Tony this theory has been discovered by Edward Lorenz at MIT, I studied ..."

"Probie, probie, probie ... Have I taught you nothing?" Tony put his right arm on McGee shoulder then took sip of beer the writer hás already refilled. "McGee ... I bring you a spectacular movie with an amazing plot full of mysteries and twists involving a boy whose father had psychiatric problems and the girl he lo who was created by an SOB pedophile and you come to me with this theory. .. "

"The Chaos Theory..." Tim rolled his eyes.

"That! You see Ziva?! This very Special Agent here... " Tony pointed his thumb to himself. "... Has been working for weeks, to try to teach the McGenius here to be cool and finally win a girl and what I get? A lecture. " Tony's smile was still fake but the blackness on his eyes had completely disappeared.

"The Chaos Theory is one of the most impressive theories of the century, Tony. I wrote an article about this theory, it is extremely important, it changes our whole view of time and space ... I do not believe there is a movie about it." Tim said with a broad smile on his face honestly impressed then took a sip of his beer. "And, by the record, our movie sessions are not for me to win a girl but for me to learn about cinema... "

"To win a girl." Tony added triumphantly, big smile in place.

"Whatever." Tim decided not to argue, but because Tony's smile was provocative again and it means McGee had succeeded and made the Italian more comfortable. Ziva, looked at him with narrowed eyes clearly not pleased to lose the opportunity to make Tony talk about Jeanne and how affected he still was but for Tim's relief she said nothing and the night unfolded light from there, with Tony teasing McGee and Ziva defending him, what from where Tim was standing looked quite good and made him very happy to see the three of them be able again to meet each other in a bar and just be themselves.

The young agent looked at his friends. Ziva with her confidence and audacity and don't forget her idiomatic mistakes and Tony with his, now, relaxed countenance what made him looks younger and even more beautiful, and when his eyes openly frank and the emerald green lightly just right and meet his exactly like that, Tim couldn't help but smile back. Tony was an amazing man, not only because his beauty and gracefulness, and charm… Yeah Tony wasn't like any guy he had met before because, the real Tony, the one who was hiden behind the mask, the big fake and hard mask was kind, lovely, fascinating and he really cared about people.

Those thoughts made Tim wonder how could Jeanne left him, how could she didn't give him the opportunity to explain himself, because he may have lied to her about… well… many things, but she didn't see it? he loved her… How couldn't she see how much he loved her and how much he needed her. Suddenly Tim felt so angry at her, at her unfair attitude, at her stupidity… He, Tim, has been looking for someone like Tony for… well… long time, he had thought Abby would be this person, his other half, but turns out she wasn't and God knows when he would find this person, if he would find this person one day and Jeanne had it, She had Tony, not the Fratboy, but the lovely one, the amazing one and she left.

Tim saw Tony finish his witty rhetoric at the last Ziva tentative to mock him and looked at his probie again, and Tim felt a strange twist in his belly, it was probably time to stop drinking. He frowned because, actually, this was his second glass, but still he wasn't used to drink at all… And Tony held his look for a while and his smile was light but did reach his eyes and that made him truly happy, and for a split of a second he thougth in lean in close and kiss him, Tim slid his tongue out of his mouth and licked his botton lips, then shook his head. Definetely stop drinking!!! Tim waive to the waiter and asked for a soda, when he looked back at his friend he already has return his argument with Ziva laugthing hard at her colloquialism mistake and Tim laught and watch Tony being Tony again was so pleasant and made him think of Tony's speech few hours ago… He needed to talk to him, he couldn't leave it aside after all progress that Tony had made this latest weeks. He only needed to put his head to think and find a way to come to him without make he shells himself all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend who use to start to write in a blank page, she just let herself be lead on it it without any plan, without know what the story is going to lead. And she does a pretty good job. I'm different, I like to know what I want to write, I usually have the whole thing in my mind, but this chapter was a little different, yes, because I had no idea how this conversation was supposed to lead, how it was ended and mainly how it would hit our guys. Well, basically I wanted it to hit Tony somehow... anyway, it was a good exercise do something I'm not used to. I hope you like it. Oh... and thanks everybody who is following this story. I really will really appreciate any review. :)
> 
> Thank's Lil_Jei

It didn't take long before the agents called it a night, the three of them had just put their nose out of the bar and McGee was still wondering how to make Tony open up to him. Yes, as much as the younger agent knew his friend's issues to talk about his feelings, he had to agree with Ziva. It was about time for Tony move on, Tim watched Tony says goodbye to Ziva, with the corner of his eyes, she was using her charming smile and all of sudden he felt the muscles of his belly tenses up slightly, which made Tim straighten his body involuntarily, but he did not pay much attention to that, and once Ziva had headed to her car already, the younger agent knew exactly what to do.

"Uh ... Tony." Tony turned around to answer his friend. "Yes, McGoo."

"I think I'm a little ... erh ... Tipsy ... You know I'm not used to drinking, so I ... I'd better not drive home like this." Tim tried his best to show himself more drunk than he really was. "Would you mind to give me a ride home?"

"You're not so subtle McNotMyBusiness."

Tim frowned pretending doesn't know what Tony was talking about as he thought in something to say, but his friend knew better than that, and before Tim could come up with another lame excuse he heard the Italian cocked his head waving toward the car. "Come on." Tim relaxed his shoulders and smiled slightly, before follow the man.

The ride to McGee's home was silent, not really awkward, Probie was not exactly the talkative type at all and Tony ... well, Tony was still trying to decide whether he would wait his friend finally start the conversation or not. Indeed, he still hadn't been able to say how much interested he was to discuss that after all. The senior agent glanced at Tim who paid an unusual attention on the road in front of him and couldn't help but feel that good feeling again, the same one he always felt beside the younger man, and for a reason he could not really explain, warmed him up and made he completely forgot about Jeanne and the whole fiasco that was their relationship. But then he wanted McGee knew... the Senior agent wanted he knew how lighter he was. How everything was, already, looking like a bad dream and that story, somehow, no longer hurt… not so much.... not anymore.

"You know ah ..."

"Tony, you may ..."

They spoke at the same time, and although it was a situation somewhat funny, they did not laugh, but looked at each other and they held that look longer than usual, and… now… the silence was awkward, to say the minimum.

"Oh ... uh." McGee stammered in him into turns his mouth to the small pout he usually did and Tony thought adorable but would never tell him, not even under torture, but before Tony says or does something really stupid, Probie's phone rang and the Senior agent turned his attention back to the road, but kept looking at his friend with the corner of his eyes and he watched him frown and closes his eyes in a mix of surprise and shy annoyance. All at the same.

"Problem, Probie?" Tony said trying to be as natural as possible.

"Ah ... No." And there was the pout again, a big one this time. "I just realized I've forgot an appointment." Tim said as he flipped the phone closed without answering and placed it in his pants pocket.

Tony looked at his friend wondered what it was about, because he could not imagine a situation where Tim deliberately ignored someone like this... not Probie, he was so much polite and the biggest gentleman person he has ever known... But whatever it was, he clearly didn’t want to share with Tony and the older man couldn’t help the tightness in his stomach ... Not that he was jealous ... of Probie… Tony snorted to himself... not at all...

"Spill."

"What?"

"You did not ask for a ride just because you love spend time with me... although this is quite a statement ... because, well this is me we are talking about, and everybody would love spend time with me, but I know you have something else in mind, so say it. " Tony Knew he would regret of that, sure thing, but he also wanted to talk, sort of. And he watched at younger man look at him, then at the road, then at him again before finally open his mouth.

"Do you ... well ... are you ..."

"You know Probie, you really need to work in your oratory, because you just sucks in this speech thing." Tony try to deflect, even Knowing he has started the conversation, just a second ago, but he regret immediately when he saw the hurt in Tim's face. "Sorry ..."

"No, you ah ... you are right. I'm already working on it ..." Tim said gingerly. "Really?" Tony asked with a grin in his face but sincerely curious. "Yeah, really." Tim shook his head slightly. "I've been listening some self-help lecture ..."

"Really?" Tony's voice were at least two tones higher and his grin widened considerably, then he looked at Tim and just to saw his Probie closes his eyes sheepish and clearly regretted. 

"Did I just say that?"

"Yeah."

"Can we just forget it?"

"Oh, oh ... no way ... Probie" Tony was switching between look at the road and at Tim who has a grimace face.

"Oh Com'on Tony..." Tim asked hopefully despite he knew he definitely would never hear the end of it. But the Senior agent took a pity of him and agreed, not without took advantage of the situation, because… you know… he wouldn’t be him if he doesn’t. "Allright, but you have to do my work for the next month." 

"Uhmm..." Tim narrowed his eyes as he tried to figured how much sincere Tony was being, and sure thing his co-worker would never missed the opportunity to tease him with that, but he could took a good use of that proposal after all. "Only if you talk to me..." he waved his head slightly "... you know, about Jeanne."

Tony's grin slid off his face then he looked back at the road with a serious countenance without said a word, and Tim started to wondered if he did the right choice. The older man stay that way for a little while, but then, when Tim had practically given up he heard his friend’s voice again. "She left a letter..." He started quietly. "... I… really screwed up big this time Probie." Tony continued, still serious, still looking at the road.

"Tony..." Tim was planning to say something, some comforting words, but he saw Tony shake his head and smile, not a fake smile, just a sad one. "I chickened out..." Tim frowned because right now Tony had lost him but didn't take more the one second for he to explain himself. "I could have left... " Tony looked at Tim "... with her." Then turned his head to the road again. "... I could be with her right now. She asked me to do that. She asked me to choose..." And then and there Tim's heart escaped a beat and he wasn't sure anymore if he was really up to continue that conversation. "I just... I couldn't..."

"Why?" Tim didn't know why the hell did he do that question, once he didn’t know if the wanted to learn the answer. "Because...It wasn't supposed to be. I guess..." Tony say simply, still avoiding Tim’s face.

"Cut it off Tony"

"What?"

"I don't buy it."

"Well, McGee. I don’t know if you have noticed but I don’t do committed relationship very well." The harsh tone in Tony’s voice was worst than he had planned. He knew the blond man was trying to helping, he knew how much he has been more than a co-worker, a friend. A very closer friend, not even Abby has managed to be so present in his life as Probie was lately but, fortunately, it didn’t prevent McGee to move on.

"You pretty much did it for quite a while."

"Yeah... Except it wasn't me."

"You were undercover Tony, it wasn't like you had developed a new personality or something."

"It wasn't me McGee, it wasn't Tony DiNozzo whom she had asked for. She wanted Tony DiNardo, he was the man she knew. She barely knew me, actually she only saw me for few minutes, and the real me let her go."

"You did?”

Tony pulled the car to the right side as he parked in front of McGee's house. "It doesn't matter. Is over now." Tim pulled up his eyebrow what made Tony laughed. "You're at home, McTimmy."

“You're deflecting.”

Tony's grin came back to his face as he looked back at Tim. " You know Proíbe, for someone who listen self-help lectures you are doing pretty good.”

“You need to move on Tony. You know, if you really let it behind you. You can’t continue forever watching movies and faking that it never happened, because it did happen and it is part of your life, of you...” Tim’s chest tightened a little just to thought of how heartbreak Tony was, and even if Tony moving on means the end of their movie nights, he prefer that million time then see him like this. “… of who you are. And you are pretty good, you know? Being yourself, you are the best person I know, the most annoying...” Tony chuckled at that. “… but you also is the good heart one, the man who doesn’t mind be called foolish and play the class clown just to make your friends happy, and I’m positive sure there are people who would love to be with you, the real you, the Tony who doesn’t play any role, the cocky Tony, the film addict Tony, the Tony who call them out of nowhere just say hello and doesn’t even mind when they are in a bad mood.” Tim shook his head slightly and looked at the darkness outside the window as he put a hand on his chin, he stayed like this for a while then looked back at the man beside him. “You know Tony, I’ll probably regret of what I’ll say and I’ll denied to have said it out, but is about time to the womanizer Tony be back.”

Tony didn't want to think of move on, he has been sincere when he said it was over with Jeanne, but he didn't feel like go out and pick up some girl or guy. He... It just... What the hell… what’s the problem with just hang on with a friend, watching movie, drink a beer and have a good time together. 

"You know, Probie you should go. Is bedtime for the kids." 

Tim nodded, reached for the door's car knob, but before he pull it open, he looked at Tony again and leaned toward him so slightly that Tony thought he had, actually, imagined that, dreamed that, wished??? And before the Senior agent had time to figure that out Tim climb out of the car. 

"Good night, Tony."

“Night Probie.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to describe the events 'off screen' that leaded to the episode "Identidy Crisis." S05E04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thanks Ashlia, Paula Galtarocha, Toni M H, DS2010, Lil_Jei and thanks for all the kudos!!! :D :D
> 
> I'd like also to know what are you thinking about this story? Too slow? Too boring?
> 
> Warning: The end's note have a spoiler of today's episode, read only if you don't mind to read spoiler.

“That went… well… not really good.” Tim thought as he leaned against the door that just closed behind him. “What give you the idea that Tony would listen to you?” Tim’s thoughts came aloud this time “You!!! From all people.” McGee rubbish his left hand in his face as he pull himself out of the door. 

He walked toward his bedroom just stopped one second by his computer desk, to slide his bag from his shoulder, right there in the floor, in the right corner of his tiny living room. His lazy pace to the bedroom quite didn’t show his eagerness, he didn’t know exactly why he was feeling so troubled because if he was honest with himself he got exactly what he wanted. Tony had open up with him, after all, just a little, but it was already more than he was expecting any way. He already knew how shaken Tony was, how in love he had been, so no news here, the knowledge that Jeanne Benoit has not, actually, left him left him, but asked him to leave with her was a big surprise though, not the fact that she had asked it, because this is Tony we are talking about, but the why he had back down...

Tony has said she didn’t want him ‘DiNozzo’, but Tony DiNardo. Tim entered the bedroom stripping down his working clothes as his thoughts drift out to few minutes ago when he watched Tony’s face as the older man spoke his feelings out loud. His countenance was sad, but there was something else he couldn’t place it, some uncertainty or consternation…

Tony may have a point, their whole story started with a lie but even if he was playing a role, he did fall in love with her, and she gave him the opportunity to change his life and finally settled down. “ I don’t do committed relationship very well.” He had said and Tim wonder what he was afraid of? Why he thought she would love DiNozzo less then she loved DiNardo? Tim couldn’t imagine how someone couldn’t love Tony DiNozzo… He sat in his bed and took a sip of the bottle of water he had just took from the fridge… he may was the most annoying person in the world but he was also careful, kind, funny and… oh Gosh… beautiful and hot… too hot. 

“Too hot for you Timothy, and too straight.” He reminded himself out loud as he laid down and breathed hardly as he did. The image of Tony looking at him in the car as he leaned toward him, Tim closed his eyes and the embarrassment spread all over his face. What he was thinking? Kiss Tony? Was he crazy? Alright, that would definitely shows Tony how much not a Kid he was but that would be the mother of the mess up. He tightened the grip around the bottle he was holding above his belly.

It wasn’t bad enough he had messed up with Kelly? No… Tim decided don’t go that way, not today. It was late and he was too… too what? Annoyed? Upset? No, he usually didn’t think straight when he was off balance. He got up, placed the bottle in the nightstand and laid down again, he had to sleep, his mind would be much more settled after few hours of rest, the warped pillow was uncomfortable beneath his head and he got up, punched it few times in order to make it better and laid down again. 

He rolled and hugged the second pillow, then pulled his leg around it as well, then rolled over again, that moves and turns took a while until he finally fell asleep, not more than few hours later, the shrill and annoying noise of the alarm woke him up, he open his eyes but remained motionless for several minutes before turning to his back and brushed his hand over his lazy face in a vain attempt to rouse up, then he dropped his arm over his belly and scanned the empty room around him. On the left side opposite to the bed was his new and modern equipment for steam clothes that he had never used and where the shirt worn yesterday was sloppy thrown over instead, as well as his shoes and paint were undisciplined huddled at the foot of the bed. 

The alarm noise were still stinging through his ear, but all Tim could think of, was on Tony’s face when he was talking about Jeanne the night before. Tim knew his friend had fallen hard for her, oh hell, that was why he had decided to ask for the movie nights in the first place, but, watching him so wavering just melt Tim down. Oh dammit, all this time they had spent together either watching movies or hanging out, Tony had talked about everything. The time he was a cop in Baltimore, his frat friends up on his teenage years or his boundless issues with his father and how his stepmothers were more present in his life than his own dad. However, the only topic not discussed was Jeanne ... And look at his face as he spoke about her, about how he have failed and how much not hopeful he looked like, Tim couldn’t help the tenderness feelings. But thinking of Tony’s words and the way he shook his head, and also the calm move of his body the young man wasn’t sure if his partner was regret for his decision to stay… or this was just Tim’s wish?

Anyway what Tim couldn’t understand is why seeing Tony off balance made him so uncomfortable, why the joke about his age left him so unsettled? Tony was the same, the same DiNozzo who always tease him around ... The same one whom was always bragging about his weekly conquests ... so why does see how much Tony had loved Jeanne made him so ... Tim again ran his hand over his face trying to get rid of the thoughts that were beginning to arise in his mind. He sat up in bed and looked at the walls that wrapped his small enclosure. Except for the plasma above the dresser, everything else was white, withered and impersonal. Nor a picture, a photo, or even a curtain, nothing but the huge plush snowman Sara had given him last Christmas. She said it looked like him, Tim remembered how sweet and gentle was his sister gesture and how much amused he was with the comparison of him with such a doll but right now, for some reason, it made him angry.

The alarm clock finally gave up with the insistent noise and Tim found himself wrapped in a tedious and depressing silence, nothing different from all mornings from the last three years, not that Tim had any problem with his place or his life, except that he felt a different discomfort this morning. It was nothing related to the fact that his girlfriend had broken up with him the night before... okay…he had completely forgotten their date for the third time, but broke up with him by phone???Actually, by a message into his inbox phone, after he deliberately don’t answer her calling. And, if Tim was honest, his act wasn’t really nice and he could totally understand her. It was already clear to him that he and Kelly didn’t have much in common as it is, even with all film sessions he had had with Tony, the relationship between him and Kelly wasn’t quiet talkative. The sex part was amazing, he couldn’t deny that, but other than that was just empty talk.

He stood up and slide his legs out of the bed sitting up on there and once again he looked at the room around him. He should clean up or at least separate the clothes for laundry, Tim remembered of Tony’s words about few days ago when they were sitting in this same bed watching a movie. 

"Are you in desperate need of a couch Probie." Tony said as he took one hand of popcorn from the container in Tim’s hands. The younger man looked at his friend beside him leaning on the back of the bed, sure enough, he had to retorted that one. 

"My house is perfectly fine, Tony." And he saw from the corner of his eyes when the Italian smiled widely before continue with his speaking. 

"You know McGee you intrigue me." Tony said, but stopped for a few seconds to chew the popcorn in his mouth. Tim turned to face him while his friend kept looking at the plasma. "You're a famous author, made a lot of money publishing a best seller, is extremely intelligent ..." Tony turned his head to look at the blond man next to him in bed, "... and ..." his gaze swept all the way from the corner of McGee’s right eye whose light green shone even shyly hiding under his eyelashes, path down through his cheek and square jaw to finally reach the round chin, where Tony carefully stopped to admire the small light moles he had there, on the left side of his chin. Tony always had a soft spot for freckle, and he had a hard time to stop staring it and went on with his eyes traveling down the whole length of Tim’s torso. Tim felt his face burn and he was pretty sure it was redden, then he swallowed hard trying to disguise his anxiety of Tony's words. "... Sexy ..." The special agent Anthony DiNozzo concluded and Tim’s heart beat effusively ... "sexy?!" Tim repeated half incredulous, half-hopeful and definitely looking forward the bottom of that, which suddenly something seems broke in Tony’s mind and suddenly the hoarse tone disappeared breaking the magic and happiness of the young agent "... yeah ... well ... 10 kilos ago, of course, but this is not my point here McGee...” The jocular tone and pranky smile did Tim comes to his senses and roll his eyes trying his best to hide his frustration.

The sound of a car coming from outside, brought Tim back to the present time. He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Last night was not a total failure, after all he had finally managed to make Tony open up, and perhaps persuade him to move on. And hopefully he would not need to continue be the Tony’s night company and finally go back to play online games, read books and… well does his usual stuffs. Tim felt his stomach tightened and he wondered what the hell was wrong with him? He leaned against the counter behind him, looked at the cereal bowl in his hand then to the apartment around and down again, but this time to his 30 pounds grown belly. That self-awareness made him turned up and placed the container on the sink and headed toward his room, and spent a while moving around, opening and closing drawers, rummaging through the closed until finally reach a box on top of his closed, where he use to keep some old stuff then he found it, he stepped back straightened his body and open the shirt in his hand, his former MIT shirt, not the one he had bought a few years ago, but that the one from back the time when he was still in college. 

Yes... this is where he will start, first thing: fit in that shirt again, Tim looked at his watch, better hurry up or he would be late and receive a headslap from Gibbs wasn’t definitely part of his plan of a new life, but even as he showered he couldn’t kept his mind from think about what he needed. A diet, for sure, with fruits, vegetables ... what else ??? He’d need to make some search at the internet, he was formed in biotechnology he could do a suitable diet for himself, wouldn’t he? He also need to work out more than he have being doing, of course, but what kind of exercise? 

Dance is a good way to lose weight and he used to be a great dancer back than in his childhood , his face brighten with that memory… No, he would need to join a class or something and with his untidy work schedule he would not making it right... box, soccer, swimming or any other kind of thing he should follow a schedule is out of the table as well. Running? That’s it!!! Running was the best way to burn out calories, he could do it pretty much anytime, everywhere and he also could improve his time as his body would became used to it. Tim smiled hopeful and looked down at his closed, he would need to buy new shoes. Would he need new clothes too? No, no, no, his sweatpants and Sweatshirt were ok to that. Tim felt the blood pumping through his veins, he knew it wouldn’t be easy, he was never a school athlete like Tony, oh hell, he barely got enough to pass the FLETC and the image of running alone was not so exciting, he pulled his pants up sat in his bed to put his shoes on, but nothing would make him fallback.

Tim thought of Tony, he used to run and he could also give him some tips, he smile widen further at the idea of spend more time with his friend, run together every morning and eventually take coffee together, Tim felt a warm feeling the pleased him more than he wanted or shouldn’t, but when he thought of Tony’s mocking face and how he would make fun of him, of his extra weight or how hard was for McGee to follow his pace he soon ruled out the option.

No, this was Tim’s project, his target and he would do it without anyone’s help, anyway if he has been successful last night in no time Tony would be busy with some hot chic in the mornings. Besides, the aim was get rid of Tony as soon as possible. Tim ignored for the second time the tightening in his stomach and, as he drove toward the Navy Yard trying to find a solution to his problem ... because the diet would be easy ... okay ... maybe not so easy, but running alone would be definitely his greatest challenge.

Tim was so distracted in his thoughts that he barely had time to stop the car in time to avoid bump in a small and sweet animal, a Beagle, and after to apologize with his very angry owner, he saw she away followed by the dog. 

“Of course!!!” Tim said to himself, how he hadn’t thought on that before? A dog, it would be perfect, he would always be waiting for him when he got home, he would make Tim company when he felt alone and would be the perfect to run with him.

The blond young agent was confident again, he had a goal and a plan.

That's it!!! Dog, run, diet and a new sexy body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to you feel about spoilers, so again, this comment is about the Guest appearence on tonight's episode.
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about Scottie Thomas be back, even as a guest appearence. Well, I like a lot their chemistry (of course I'll always prefer Tim/Tony chemistry over them) but once Tim/Tony will never happen at the screen, she is definetely better than Zoe. But, I like the bad Jeanne, the one who accused him of murder, not the sweet, sweet... really sweet woman. Anyway I have something in my mind about a reunion but as a mean and revengeful person with the goal of make Tony's life a hell (I know I'm evil!!!) or maybe with some plot that would change Tony's life forever, for instance, he realize she had a son, his son and never have told him... I know this is also mean, but I'd really like to see Tony as a single father, I think he would grown up in a different way. That would be suitable for the screen. Wouldn't be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promised this chapter is related the Ep04. my first plan was to turn the entire episode in this chapter but it started to be huge and I was afraid it become boring. I'm not sure yet if I took the right decision but here we go. I hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologize to take this long to post a new chapter, but the past few months RL just snapped at me. Second, I'd like to thank you all, for the comments, kudos, bookmarks... Thank you so much!!!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

When Tony parked in the Navy Yard that day he was feeling much better, go out the day before with Ziva and McGee was nice and fun, like the old times. They were great friends and he had to admit that talk about his feelings really helped, because the truth is that he was avoiding to think about the whole thing hoping it would go away, sure enough, things aren't that easy. Well, actually, he got what he wanted, because, these last two months, between work in the many cases that thankfully popped up, and hang out with McGee, he barely thought of Jeanne. And, talk about her, last night with McGee, surprisingly didn’t hurt that much. 

“Dorothy. Hi.” Tony gave the woman his best fake smile when the elevator’s door opened the second floor and he saw her stand in front of it, but the woman’s piercing look made him quiver and his smile faded in an awkward grin. He stepped back carefully to give her some place inside the car and he couldn’t get his thoughts back on track because she did NOT scare him, not at all, really. She just... have this… unpleasant expression in her face that… well… didn’t scare him… no no no… he was the very special agent Anthony DiNozzo and not a probie. Tony laughed over the image of a scared McProbie coming back from her office, back then, when he had just been transferred from Norfolk to Gibbs team, that popped up in his mind. The boy was even paler than he used to be and definitely scared, and, of course, that earned three days of teasing and a head slap from Gibbs to make him stop it. Tony’s smile reappeared on his face again, a real smile, not because he loved tease McGee, well, yeah… he really loved that, but because of the Mcingenuous face… his simple and sincere smile, his honest eyes and his polite manners that was so catching.

He stepped out the elevator still smiling to himself and thinking of how to use that story again, he just needed find the best moment and the best prank to bring that all over again. He was bouncing through the MCRT when he heard the two friends of him happily talking about… what? A man? Oh, no, for sure it was something else, but that was a too good opportunity to just let go. 

“Please tell me you are looking for a man to Ziva.”

“Not me.”

“McGoo is there something you wanna tell me?” Tony said not paying much attention in the clench in his gut while walked over to his friend desk. 

Tim looked at the approaching Tony trying his best to stay even and ignore him, ‘hell, since when ignore Tony became a hard thing to do?’ the younger agent thought, but he managed it while explained what the discussion was about… not that it mattered to Tony, sure enough it only gave him a new thing to make him looks like a moron child. 

“Yeah, I'm not twelve, alright. I work hard. I deserve someone who will jump up, all excited when I get home, you know. Lay on the couch, watch TV. Maybe lick my face a little bit...” He smiled sincerely. But hell, why was he giving Tony all that explanation? He didn’t need to give him any clarification about his actions, in the other hand, he didn’t want Tony figure his plans out, because he didn’t want to hear some stupid comment that would make him lose his enthusiasm and determination, just like he was doing right now.

“Which might would be easier with a puppy…” That get a look on Tony’s face that slowly meet McGee's gaze. “…Even for you.” Tim knew that was mean, but he wouldn’t let the other man do that, not today, and the regret came right away as he saw his friends eyes lose its bright, what broke Tim’s heart. Okay, that was a low blow and for a split of second he thought of apologize with the other man, but he couldn’t unsaid what he had said as much as he couldn’t help his hearts aches with the disillusioned Tony’s face. So, he did what he had to do, instead, and he went on with the topic from last night. Because that might be the only way to have the old Tony back, and, McGee have his old life back. Without Tony! He felt his beli in his throat and swallowed it before anybody noticed.

Fortunately Ziva’s lack of knowledge of informal speech lightened the air a little bit, although the sarcastic Tony’s answer did show Tim it haven't been enough to lighten Tony’s mood and the awkwardness was still present even after he mock Tim about what kind of puppy he should take.

Gibb’s timing, as usual, was perfect and somehow helped, although the three agents didn’t understand what exactly he wanted from them once the boss dropped the information about AFIP and Ducky’s cadaver and vanished as fast as he arrived, letting them completely in the dark about what to do or what kind of case they were going to work on. And Tim couldn’t have better opportunity to slip out to somewhere to put himself together, because, yeah, Tony was pissed at him and he knew that sooner or later Tony would walked into the bullpen talking about his latest conquest and forgetting this summer and the good time they had together and even if this was exactly what he wanted he wasn’t happy with it. He didn’t want to stop hang out with Tony, he didn’t want to stop the dinners after work nor the nice breakfast in the Sunday morning at the coffee shop close to McGee’s, and, he definitely didn’t want Tony stop sleeping in his bed when was too late for him to go home, so in the morning, he could stare at Tony’s messed hair and his peaceful face what made him look so much younger than he was, without have to explain himself. Okay, that happened only once, but still…

What the hell Tim… of course you want to stop that, you need to stop that, because you cannot think of Tony that way, you surely, totally and utterly cannot fall for Tony… Tim almost missed the next stair step and fell on his butt… That was the most ridiculous thinking of the year, he fall for the annoyed, prankster, cocky, beautiful, hot… Oh God, he couldn’t, he shouldn’t and he wouldn’t go there. This would be a terrible mistake. Tim entered in Abby’s lab still thinking of how to fix it, he paced from one side to the other, without realize the curious look from the tall woman on him. ‘He already had a plan, he needed to focus on it, that’s it! He would continue looking for a dog to make him company and work out with him, and ignore Tony otherwise … 

“McGee!!!” He jumped up with Abby’s loud voice and looked at his friend with a mix of confusion and shock in his face.

“What?” He managed to say as he saw the Goth put her hands on her waist and cock her head, pigtails flying around. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Something’s wrong.”

“No, everything is perfectly fine.” 

“So why are you trying to make a hole in my lab’s floor.”

“I’m not…” Tim’s voice trailed off and Abby stepped in front of him, narrowed eyes. “McGee.” Her voice two tones louder and the young agent stammered while she close the distance in a more intimidating position.

“Gibbs.” He said the first thing that came to his mind but he soon remembered that Gibbs didn’t ask him to come down here, he actually, have no idea what case they were working so he hadn’t a clue of what to say next.

“Gibbs?” Abby parrot him.

“Dog.” 

“What dog?”

“I… Gibbs…” McGee simply couldn’t fool Abby, so he waved his arms in the air and released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’mlookingfordogthenhecanworkoutwithme” He finally said then sat on the stool behind him.

“Work out.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

There we go, he wasn’t able to lie to Abby, actually he wasn’t able to lie to anybody, but he couldn’t not say things to Abby, at all. “Because I want lose weight.” 

“Why?”

“Because I’m fat.” His sad face caught her attention.

“You are not fat.” She pointedly said.

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“Abby.”

“Okay, you maybe is not the hotter man I know…”

“Thanks.” His voice had a mix of hurt and agreement. 

“Hey!!! Let me finish… If you are not the hotter man I know this is not a problem McGee, because you are all sweet, and nice and beautiful…”

“Ha.”

“You are!!!”

“So, why you broke up with me?”

“It was not because you are not beautiful.”

McGee glared at her.

“It wasn’t!!! And you know that.” She turned around and started to type in her computer.

“Okay… sorry.” He said looking at her back.

“Hey!!!” She turned to him again. “Not because I don’t want the happy marriage and the 2.5 children, it doesn’t mean you are not gonna find someone who want it.”

“I don’t want…” He signed and gave up to explain. “Whatever.”

“Who is she?”

“She?”

“You are not worried about your hotness because suddenly you turned into a metrosexual kind of man so you clearly want to conquer someone. So, Who is she?”

“There’s no she.”

“McGee!!!”

“There’s no woman, okay?”

“A man then…” His eyes widened at her quickly things linked. “Interesting…Who is he?”

“Is nothing okay? I’ll go back to the bullpen, Gibbs must be back and my day is bad enough I don’t need to add a head slap.”

“I’ll find out McGee…” He was still hearing her voice behind him when he entered the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is long since my last update, and I'm sorry about that but RL has been hard lately. I finaly managed to finish another chapter. Please forgive me any mistakes, I reviewed several times but at somepoint I think we cannot see the erros anymore.
> 
> Thanks you for the kudos and comments and of course for be patient and continue reading this story. Feedbacks is always welcome.

Tony was still holding the phone in the air, thinking in something cool to say, when he saw Tim get up and run toward Abb's lab, his friend speech didn't change from last night but his comment about get a girlfriend was spinning around in Tony's mind, Tim knew Tony knew Tim had a girlfriend already, so he knew Tony's comment about him get a girlfriend was a bushtit, which means it was just Tony being Tony, but he played along, and what exactly that meant? Did he do it just to turn it around to him or had Tim broken up with his girlfriend? He didn't use to talk about her and Tony from the top of his selfishness had never asked, but once they were still having movie nights he assumed… Yeah, yeah… never assume, but… well…

"Tony, are you going to talk to someone there or are you… " Ziva trailed off as she waved her hands in the air, Tony cocked his head aside narrowed his eyes at her and pressed the button to continue talking to AFIP woman as his boss requested.

By the time Gibbs was back Tony knew that Ducky didn't rob a cadaver, he actually was giving an autopsy class when he realize the body in his table was not an accidental death.

"Where is McGee?" Gibbs asked hours later after comeback from wherever he was, but before Tony opened his mouth to say something Probie walked in. "Right here boss."

"Higland pier, let's go."

During the whole trip Tony tried to fish something from Tim, anything that could give him some directions about McGee's girlfriend, but with Ziva in the truck and Probie doing… Tony, actually, didn't figure out what exactly he was doing, but something was wrong, something Tony couldn't put his fingers on. But he would find out, or his name wasn't Anthony DiNozzo, and sure enough he decided for the annoying approach… he talked stupid stuff, continued coming up with dog's breed and making joke over McGee's tech stuff, and when he lightly bumped his index finders at Tim's ears equipment and still no response from him, yup, no eyes rolled, no mimic Gibbs stare, no reprimand about the sensibility of the equipment nor the long explanation of what this was about… nothing… Tony knew he was deliberately ignoring him.

Okay, Probie was ignoring him, but why? Did Tony say something wrong? Alright, anything, despite, all the annoying things and jokes he said, what was his usually himself. So, that couldn't be what was wrong… Was he thinking this behavior would make Tony followed his advising and move on? At this point, Tony was thinking and talking to Gibbs, all at once what made him didn't realize he wasn't making any sense until…

"You work for the Navy, DiNozzo." Gibbs showed him.

All right, maybe Probie was right, surely he was right, because his obsession on him, was starting to make him be not coherent, for most of people he wasn't coherent at all, but he usually had some purpose of all his apparent incoherent words which was not the case now. So, he had to bring the old Tony back, and the old Tony would flirt with all the women in the bar, except he did not. It was not that he hadn't tried, he did but the total lack of joy and his gawky manners combined with no response from the beautiful blond waitress couldn't be a better tip of how bad it was.

Tony wasn't totally mad at his realization, not at all. Sure thing, he had lost his coolness, although there was almost a year without doing that, and he really didn't miss his womanizer life. He was fine with the quiet nights with McGee at either his or McGee's place and the peaceful and comfort of these days, without play games neither worry about some crazy woman chasing him nor have to be updated about the all new places in DC area in order to be cool, but then he missed the brunette who was completely out of the place in that bar plus looked like an idiot in front of Gibbs and… Did he mention that McGee was ignoring him? All of that completely destroyed the good mood from that morning. And, later on, when Tim was making fun of him asking of what movie he was talking about, just after he barely be back on track in the case, was enough and he couldn't help the sarcastic words.

"I don't know. Flashdance?"

Sure enough McGee simply ignored his comment and well… He couldn't continue like this, be ignored by McGee, MCGEE, his Probie… The man was anything but nice and he had never… ever… ignored him before. Okay, if Probie was trying to prove something to him? He had succeeded, Tony didn't know which exactly was his point but he got it, and he would show McGee, he would show him how much he didn't need his sympathy nor his pity, and he decides that it was Agent Kriger, and what a great opportunity Ziva gave to him.

"Hey, is not your fault." He touched her softly and smiled sympathetic even if he wasn't really in the flirtation mood, she smiled back. He hadn't lost his touch at all, Tony thought and looked at McGee with the corner of his eyes, Probie was certainly rolling his eyes and suppressing a smiled, the 'I was right' one, except he wasn't and that bother Tony more than all the crap on his excuse of life. Because no matter how terrible things in his life was going on, because hey, between his father, his lovers and his frat friends he couldn't count how many deception he had had… Okay, his frat friends had disappointed him only once, it was when he discovered that they were there to have fun nothing else, after as good learner as he was he played along and no more disappointment there.

But McGee was different, he was the safe road. No matter how hard the older man pushed him, how much stupid was his jokes or how much babbling he was being, his Probie was always there. Arguing, discussing and give him a hard time with his scientific point, which was most of the time correct what didn't really matter, because Tony would have a rhetorical for each and any of those scientific point and that would going on and on until Gibbs stop them by either agreeing with Tim or simply headslaping them both.

And now… nothing! Tim didn't even realize he was flirting, he didn't paid attention on him, and that went on the whole day, no matter what Tony did or say, Tim never replied and by the end of the day Tony was quite sure that something was very wrong with the young man. Maybe he had really broken up with his girlfriend, and that was what was upsetting him? He wasn't the talkative type, actually Tim rarely share his personal life. If Tony was honest with himself he knew just little about McGee's life, and what he knew it was because of the job, once His father was an Admiral and his sister was once accused of murder a sailor, besides that, not much.

Tony always assumed Tim was the shy Geek guy who hide himself behind the geek costumes with a boring family, whom used studies as way to don't be dragged down but after look closely, he discover a very nice and interesting man. Tim actually was anything but shy, he was fun, good listener, a little naïve, okay very naïve, but that was because his had a good heart, or maybe because he didn't see the black side of the force yet… anyway, the older man couldn't point anything Tim couldn't talk about. Well, movies wasn't his thing, but even there he could talk for an entire hour without problem, Tony actually doubt he was having problem to talk with his girlfriend about that at all, and even if he didn't already know McGee's goal back then when he asked for help, by now Tony would know. Which lead him back to his previous point has Probie with a heartbreak because he broke up with his girlfriend?

By the end of the day his advance with agent Kriger has remain at the same level it had started, which was zero, but it earned him a speech from Ziva and no change of McGee, actually he and McGee was like water and oil today. Therefore he left the building that night thinking how he could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones whom don't follows CBS, NCIS page or the news at all the comment below could be a spoiler.
> 
> Oh God I'm soooo sad with the news that Michael Weatherly will leave the series :,( :,( I love both Tim and Tony and honestly I can't imagine how it will be without Tony. Thanks God Tim will continue, but for the writers who likes Tim and Tony paring I have a request, a story about them something that will justify Tony's departure but that will mean he will continue part os Tim's life. It can be anything from romance to drama I only wish a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. No infringement intended. The original characters and places mentioned are the product of the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to those living, dead, or undead is completely coincidental.


End file.
